


show me the stars

by claraoswald (softuchiha)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Post Regeneration, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softuchiha/pseuds/claraoswald
Summary: Clara is expecting to see an old friend, but there's someone she doesn't know in the TARDIS. At least that's what she thinks.





	show me the stars

She was ready. Or was she really? She honestly didn’t expect to be so nervous as she was right now. She was so sure when she made the decision to come here. She was so excited back then. She still is, but also a little bit anxious. Thoughts and more thoughts wouldn’t leave her alone.

What would he think? Would he remember her? If he did, would he be happy to see her? If he didn’t, how would he react? How would _she_ react if he didn’t know who she was? It was painful to go through that once, him not being able to say who she was and not seeing the recognition in his eyes. Could she do it all over again? She didn’t think so.

But the question remained: why the hell would she think it was a good idea to talk to the Doctor again?

_Because I miss him,_ she thought.

And that was the only thought that mattered. So with that in mind, she touched the knob, slowly opening the door.

The interior she knew all too well was slightly different, but still recognizable.

He was nowhere in sight, and the only person standing next to the console was a woman.

“I’ve been expecting you,” the woman said.

“What?” Clara questioned immediately.

“Well, I saw you were outside.” She finally looked at Clara, her expression unreadable. “You seemed a little bit weird.”

“Who are you?” Clara ignored all that she said, approaching the other side of the console, so she could have a better look at this woman.

She was taller than Clara (not something difficult to happen, though) and had short blonde hair that suited her pretty well. Her face was delicate and strong at the same time. Her green eyes were set on Clara like there wasn’t anything else in the world she’d rather be looking at.

“You don’t remember me?” She half-smiled. “That’s weird, last I recall, I was the one who was supposed to forget all about you.”

Clara opened her mouth, but the words were trapped inside her throat. It took her a moment to fully realize what was happening, what that last sentence meant.

“You…” Clara started, not really sure of what to say next. “You… It… can’t be.”

“Of course it can, don’t you remember Missy?” The woman scoffed. “Did you know that she used to be a man?”

“Missy… what?” Clara closed her eyes, trying to make sense of all that new information she got. “So that means… You’ve…”

“Regenerated, yes.” She agreed. “Not that I’ve wanted to… but well, I guess my new self is better than the old one.” And then she laughed. “No pun intended.”

Clara walked to where the other woman was standing and stopped just a few steps away. Clara couldn’t stop looking at her. And she was looking back. It was so strange but at the same time so, so good. Strange because she wasn’t the person Clara was expecting to see. And good because the way she was talking to Clara was so familiar. Like the way you talk to an old friend you hadn’t seen for a while.

Which meant…

“So you remember me,” Clara stated, afraid that everything was just a trick.

When the woman just nodded, with a hint of a smile on her lips, Clara didn’t even flinch. She threw herself at the woman, pulling her as close as she could. Without hesitation, arms were around Clara one second later.

“You’re even hugging me without complaining!” Clara exclaimed, smiling against the crook of the woman’s neck.

“I thought we were past the complaints about hugs a while ago,” she chuckled.

Clara stepped back, arms still around on the blonde woman.

“I can’t believe it’s you!” She gushed, a wide smile spread across her face. “I thought… it was time to see you again and I was afraid you wouldn’t remember me. How did you remember me?”

“Well,” the woman started. “Remember when I said I let you inside my head?” Clara just nodded. “Well, even though you left for a little while, I just couldn’t forget you entirely.” She explained. “And when I was regenerating I had a weird dream, and you were on it. You were calling me.”

“Doctor…” Clara had tears in her eyes.

“Yes, that’s what you were saying!” The Doctor confirmed. “After that, I remembered, Clara. Everything.”

At this point, Clara was crying. She was so happy she couldn’t fight the tears, so she just let it all out. Clara hugged the Doctor again, bringing her even closer than the last time.

“Oh, I missed you so much!” Clara whispered.

“I missed you too,” The Doctor agreed. “More than you can imagine.”

Clara giggled, slowly pulling away. Of course Clara could imagine it. She’s been away for a while, having to live with the fact that her best friend didn’t know who she was. Of course she knew what being away from someone you love felt like.

“So,” Clara started, looking at the console. “I don’t have a TARDIS anymore,” she confessed.

“Really?” Asked the Doctor, suddenly curious. “What happened to it?”

“Well… I thought that I should just get a ride with you,” she shrugged.

“But what if I didn’t remember you?”

“Then I would make you remember!” Clara smiled. “Or maybe I’d ask to be your companion or whatever. It’s not like you’d say no.”

“And what makes you think that?” The Doctor was smirking while pressing some buttons, probably setting up their next location.

“You can’t resist this face, can you?” Clara was being really bold, but she didn’t care at all, and it’s not like she never said anything like that before.

“I think you know the answer to that, Ms. Oswald,” said the Doctor with a wink.

Clara stood next to her.

“So where are we going?” She asked, excited.

“To a place full of stars, cause I haven’t seen stars in a while, you see…” Admitted the Doctor.

Clara’s smile got bigger. “Then show me the stars, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while and today was the perfect day to finally write it. I'm so excited that we finally have a female Doctor! And that's how I imagine their meeting. (Actually, I can imagine a lot of things, but let's settle with this!)
> 
> Just to make things clear, I don't ship twelveclara romantically. They're one of my favorite brotps so yeah. But I'm a sucker for f/f couples so there you go. If I were to write more stuff about Thirteen and Clara, it would definitely go down that road.
> 
> Anyways, comments are more than appreciated! Also, if you'd like for me to write more about them, let me know. I would love to. I hope you enjoy reading this!


End file.
